


Envy

by Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)



Series: Torchwood Ficlets [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie
Summary: A feeling
Series: Torchwood Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711324
Kudos: 9





	Envy

There were days that Ianto really didn't like Gwen. He couldn't say he hated her, he didn't think that was true. But on the days where he felt especially cut off from humanity, from his team, he really didn't like her.

He was envious, he realized one day. Of her life outside of Torchwood – that she had friends, a boyfriend, a life that wasn't yet completely consumed with aliens and darkness.

He envied her relationship with Jack. It seemed that the Captain had been so quick to turn to Gwen, to find some kind of support in her overwhelming humanity. They were so easy together, from what Ianto could see, conspirational almost, and Ianto knew from early on that she knew things about the Captain that the others didn't. Ianto knew the Captain had found a confidant, and while Ianto envied Gwen's closeness to their boss, he didn't envy her the burden of that knowledge.

Ianto liked Gwen most days, though her emotional attachment to everyone exhausted him just to watch. Strange, though, that she didn't seem all that close to anyone else on the team. She got attached to strangers like Ed Morgan, like that little girl that left with the faeries, but from what Ianto could see, she tried to keep some distance between the team and herself. He half expected her and Tosh to become quick friends, but for some reason he watched Gwen make herself a part of the team, but somewhat apart, going for drinks and participating in the team bonding activities that Jack was fond of, but never really connecting on an interpersonal level with any of them.

Except Jack.

So Ianto sat back and watched, and tried not to hate her for her easy manner, for her humanity, for her openness.


End file.
